


Acts of Kindness

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Sensei technoblade, mentions of philza, mentions of tommyinnit - Freeform, techno and ranboo /p fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: He was never the affectionate type.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Acts of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> *again, completely platonic!* this was originally posted Jan 16th, 2021. Hope you enjoy ranboo and techno fluff!! :]

He was never the affectionate type.

And after what happened with Tommy- someone who he thought he could trust, he didn't know how he felt about the endermen hybrid that was staying not too far away from his house.

He sighed, going inside to check his own chests, seeing if anything was missing. But to his surprise, everything was still there. Nothing was missing, in fact, he swore his chests weren't this organized before, but that could just be his mind playing tricks on him.

He looked outside again, Ranboo was making a small farm for himself while humming a tune from a song Techno didn't recognize. Not only did ranboo not steal anything, it seems like he wasn't planning to either, he was even making himself a food source. Now this was unexpected.

Techno decided to go talk to him, maybe he could make sense of the situation better. He walked outside, the snow crunching under his leather boots. There was a small breeze, which made it extra cold that day. Ranboo turned around, spotting the pigman hybrid and waving. Techno looked down at the fences that made up the border of ranboos shack, then back up at ranboo. "Is this where your staying?" He asked, ranboo responding quickly, "oh- yeah! If that's alright with you, Phil said I could stay here for a while, so I took up the offer." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, half expecting a negative response. Instead, techno just nodded, "..okay."

Ranboo froze for a moment, slightly gasping before turning around and digging through his chests. Techno turned to leave, hoping to not overdue his stay, but ranboo had told him to wait. "I have something for you- hold on.." techno looked slightly shocked for a moment, before returning to his neutral expression, only more intrigued. Ranboo stopped, standing up straight while checking if the item was in okay shape. Ranboo was considerably taller then techno, although techno hadn't realized it because ranboo had a tendency to slouch, maybe it was to try to fit in with the other heights of everyone else, I mean he did hang out with tubbo a lot before... yeah.

Ranboo turned to face techno, a shiny enchanted axe in hand. Ranboo started speaking, "I found out you lost your 'Axe of Peace' while you were.. blowing up lmanburg. Or, more like Tommy lost it," ranboo slightly laughed, "so I thought I'd re-make it, as a thank you for letting me stay here." Techno stared at the axe for a while, vivid memories flashing through his mind. He slowly put his hands out, grabbing the axe from ranboos hands. It was in better shape then his previous one, which wasn't surprising since it was brand new. "What books of mine did you use..?" He asked, "oh no, I used my own, don't worry! I mean, what would be the point of the gift if it was just your things all wrapped up into one..?" Ranboo responded, technos monotone expression dropped.

He was shocked, confused and even slightly giddy. He was always the one to be getting everyone else gear, only being used as a weapon. But, this.. this time he was being given- gifted a weapon, and the other person having no intention of using techno to kill. It was just an act of kindness. Of respect.

Techno didn't realize he was smiling- almost grinning, until Ranboo had commented, "..So I'm guessing you like it?" Techno snapped out of his giddy state, looking back up at ranboo. "It's fine I guess. It's just rent, I don't feel warmhearted at all." He spoke as he walked back towards his own house. Ranboo only laughed, stopping when Techno stopped walking. "..thank you, Ranboo." Techno spoke quietly, but in a way that was genuine. He then continued to walk, going inside his house and placing the axe upstairs on a work bench. He softly smiled, coming to a conclusion.

Ranboo was not like Tommy.

He didn't know if this was necessarily a good thing. It wasn't a bad thing of course, but..

Tommy was ruthless when it came to technos items. He was selfish, rude at some points, but goddamnit- he's just a kid. Yeah, techno was and is still absolutely pissed that Tommy so easily sided with the side that hurt both of them, but he decided not to dwell on it. Because if he did, that would just be confirming that he cared too much about the kid. But you know what, maybe he did.

But ranboo.. he's not like Tommy. He's kind and considerate, not that Tommy isn't, but ranboo really shows it. Technos seen how ranboo quickly falls to peer pressure, much like himself. He pities him, he has somewhat sympathy, even. And ranboo doesn't really have the chance to betray techno either, he doesn't choose sides. Maybe...

No. Not again. Not so easily. He's been used time and time again, and he even became friends with someone who used him the day after. If Ranboo wanted the be his friend, he was going to have to prove it. And for a while, techno wasn't going to open up so easily again.

That didn't mean techno _wasn't_ up to be his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I’m a sucker for their friendship, so expect more of this. I’m also a sucker for ranboo, so expect a lot more of him. Almost done posting all the fics I did on Wattpad onto here, so once I post the last one I’ll be taking requests! So be looking out for that  
> -Andrew


End file.
